Persa Pegasus: Nueva era
by Aerith Pendragon
Summary: mentiras traiciones dolor angustia eso y mas pasara por la mente de una scout contada desde la vista de un testigo
1. El comienzo de las cosas

EL COMIENZO DE LAS COSAS

Recorriendo los pasillos del palacio lunar estaba persa, la amiga de las scouts, que con cada paso que daba se sentía mas cerca de su pasado junto a ellas, cada pasillo la llevaba mas adentro de una historia que no tiene fin, pero si principio…

Esa historia es...

3 AÑOS ANTES

Mi: uff...al fin galaxia se recupero-sonriendo-

S: si y todo gracias a mi, la fantástica sailor moon-señalando hacia la luna-

R: vale serena no seas presumida-mirándola-

S: pero que te pasa rei, será envidia lo que veo-sonriendo burlonamente-

R: ¡en...Envidia yo!-gritando-

Ar: chicas no peleen acabamos de presenciar la peor de las batallas-suspirando-

Lu: Artemis tiene razón...miauuuu

H: parece que las chicas nunca cambian, ¿verdad michiru?

M: eso parece Haruka y eso que llevamos aquí 3 min

D: oigan chicas miren al frente

A: ¿qué ocurre Darién?-viéndolo-

D: esa chica nos está viendo

T: y lo peor de todo es que oyó nuestros nombres-asustado-

Sei: ¿oye preciosa, cuál es tu nombre?

S: seiya...

Sei: dime bombón-viéndola-

S: díselo mina-suspirando-

Mi: acabamos de revivir y tu ya estas con tus coqueteos-molesta-

Sei: como sea…-Acercándose-

L: serena ten cuidado-preocupada-

S: este... ¿cómo te llamas?-extendiendo su mano-

P: mmm...yo...wuaaaa…un hada mágica-desmayándose-

R: serena tonta-soltando aire-

S: rei gorda-mirándola feo-

R: ¡como me llamaste!-furiosa-

S: lo que oíste-sacándole la lengua-

A: chicas es mejor llevarla a un lugar seguro-tomándole el pulso-

Ho: estoy de acuerdo con amy-observándola-

Y: sabe quiénes somos, debemos eliminarla-preparándose para atacar-

Y así entre las scouts y las hermanas de yaten, pararon lo que sería otra catástrofe mayor, no podían permitirse ni darse el lujo de cobrar vidas inocentes así que al des transformarse con ayuda de Darién decidieron cargar a la chica y llevarla a un lugar más seguro, pero no contaban con que al despertar su explicación seria mas difícil de entender...

R: una vez mas no somos hadas -con una vena en la frente y apretando los puños-

L: bájate de ahí te vas a caer-gritando-

P: entonces son guerreras mágicas-viendo hacia abajo-

Set: casi, pero no somos...-calmándose-

P: ya oí, son scouts del milenio de plata, quienes vinieron del pasado al presente

M: no...Reencarnamos una vez más para salvar al mundo de peligros como el que acabas de vivir...y baja ya-desesperándose-

P: no...Me mataran-viendo a yaten-

Ta: no digas eso...yaten baja el bat-viéndolo-

Y: de ninguna manera -moviéndolo de un lado a otro-

H: vale, baja quieres así podremos explicarte mejor-sonriendo-

P: eres Haruka tenoh-asombrada-

H: ehh...Si-preocupada por la forma en que sonreía-

P: bajare con una condición-sonriendo maliciosamente-

H: bien, cuales son-presintiendo que no sería una sino varias-

P: primero que el chico travesti del bat no me mate-señalándolo-

T: considéralo hecho -sujetando a yaten-

Y: travesti…yo-tratando de soltarse-

P: segundo...que el chico guapo de allá vaya por un té helado-señalando a Darién-

L: oye dijiste una condición -viendo como Darién se aleja corriendo-

A: lita…shhhh-haciendo la seña de que guardara silencio-

L: pero…amy-quejándose

A: shhhh

L: está bien -cruzándose de brazos-

P: tercero que Haruka me dé una vuelta en su auto..pero claro quiero ir adelante

M:...-saliéndose casi de sus casillas-

Set: michiru, te encuentras bien...te estás poniendo azul y ahora morada-preocupada por la reacción-

P: y cuarta que sea michiru la que me explique...porque la verdad a ustedes no les entendí-señalándolas-

H: hecho-dandole aire con la mano a michiru-

Así persa bajo del árbol y se sentó en la banca del parque...y michiru recobro su color natural, pero su enojo aun no había bajado…

D: toma, bien frio como lo pediste-entregándole el te-

P: gracias...ahora si soy toda oídos-sentándose en la banca-

M: bien…-sentándose a su lado-

P:...-dándole un sorbo al te -ahora si dime-viéndola-

M: hace mucho tiempo atrás existía un reino muy poderos que tenia guardianas...las guardianas eran las hijas de los condes de esos planetas, ya que solo había una reina, quien es la mama de serena...vas entendiendo-mirándola-

P: ehh...creo que si-poniendo atención-

M: continúo...y así...

La pobre michiru le decía a persa todo lo que sabía de acuerdo a su memoria y de ahí cada scout le ayudo dando versiones diferentes…Pero algo había que no encajaba, según persa y eso era donde encajaba los star light

P: ya entendí que no son hadas y ni guerreras mágicas, y que los gatos si hablan, nada de trucos, pero...y esos travestis ¿qué?-señalándolos-

Y: ya te dije que no somos travestis -sacando el bat de nuevo-

P: yay…eso no lo sé, del grupo encantador, del cual me gustaba su música, pasa a ser un show de travestis...-resignándose-

T: no somos travestis...es casi la misma historia de las scouts...somos sailor-respirando profundamente-

P: yay...-cerrando los ojos-

Sei: ahora que...-cruzándose de brazos-

P: es que me los imagine en falda- con cara de espanto-

Y: ¡una mas y la mato seiya!-saliéndose de sus casillas-

T: tranquilo yaten-observando-

M: eso taiki calma a esa fiera-aplaudiendo-

H: y a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?-viéndola-

P: ehh pues persa-parándose-

R: persa, mucho gusto yo soy rei hino, sailor mars

A: yo soy amy mizuno, sailor mercury

Mi: soy mina aino, sailor Venus

P: ahí no...qué raro apellido...pff...buajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...es muy raro es como decir ahí no esta...jajajajaja jajaja-agarrándose el estomago-

Mi: es aino sin la h...y deja de reírte-inflando las mejillas-

P: lo siento-calmándose-

S: Serena tsukino, sailor moon

D: Darién chiba, tuxendo mask

L: lita Kino, sailor Júpiter

H: yo soy...para que digo mi nombre sailor uranus

M: sailor neptune-abrazando a Haruka posesivamente-

Set: setsuna meio, sailor Pluto...y no digas tengo mello-cruzando los brazos-

P: mou que aburrida…-sonriendo-

H: hotaru tomoe, sailor saturn-mirándola fijamente-

L: yo soy luna y el es Artemis

P: vaya…No sé qué decir-suspirando-

Sei: y nosotros somos-en pose-

P: ya lo sé el trió de travestis seiya, yaten y taiki kuo, son sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer...

Y: y eso como lo supiste...-sorprendido-

P: los oí cuando llegue a la televisora galaxia-encogiéndose de hombros-

H: ay algo más que no nos hayas dicho-suspirando-

P: si...-poniéndose seria-

Y: ¿y qué es?-sacándole brillo al bat-

P: sus fans no crearan esto-sacando su celular-

Sei: eso es...una foto ¡nuestra!-asustado-

Y: ahora si la mato-acercándose peligrosamente-

P: quiero verte intentarlo-desafiantemente y poniendo su dedo en el botón de enviar-

T: yaten, tranquilo, hablando se arregla la gente-asustado-

Y: bien que es lo que quieres por esa foto...-nervioso-

P: quiero...que seiya se bese con...-pensando-

Mi: migo...-saltando-

H: mina déjala terminar-sonriendo-

M: Haruka desde cuando te interesa-tono celoso

H: solo esta comenzándome a caer bien persa-sonriéndole-

P: jejeje...bueno seiya quiero que beses a un perro de la calle-señalando a uno-

Sei: ¡que!...de ninguna manera voy hacer eso-indignado-

P: de acuerdo...me voy, pero esto no se quedara asi-caminando-

Así todas vieron como persa se iba alejando de ellos

Y: está loca

M: algo me dice que no será la primera vez que la veamos

Ho: estoy de acuerdo con ella

Continuara….


	2. Separacion y realidad

SEPARACION Y REALIDAD….

* * *

las "" son pensamientos

* * *

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que conocimos a Persa, al decir verdad, algo no andaba bien y es que la relación de Haruka y michiru se había acabado, habíamos visto a michiru en varias ocasiones saliendo con chicos, muy raro en ella, y al preguntarle a setsuna, ella nos respondía que Haruka no ha ido a dormir desde hace 1 semana...

Hasta que...

S: michiru, ¿qué ocurre?-viéndola-

M: no te entiendo serena...-dándole un sorbo al te-

A: A lo que serena se refiere es que ¿porque la separación? ¿Ya no amas a Haruka?

M: Se debe a que quiero probar nuevos horizontes-dejando su tasa-y esos horizontes son los chicos-incomoda-

L: Y ese cambio a que se debe -apretando los puños-

M: Ya lo dije lita-viéndola-

L: ¡No!, se debe a que no amas a Haruka y que la usabas a tu beneficio-golpeando la mesa-

A: Lita, cálmate-dándole unas palmadas-

L: No, amy, es suficiente-viéndola-es porque Haruka no es hombre, eso quieres no michiru noches largas de placer-furiosa-

M: bueno…yo...solo-sorprendida por cómo le había hablado lita-

En eso ven entrar a...

Yu: Ay...de veras Haruka...vaya que te batearon feo-caminando hacia atrás, viéndola fijamente-

H: Quieres decirlo más fuerte, creo que no te oyeron en suiza-rascándose la cabeza-

Yu: Jajajajaja...que mala suerte tienes-colgándose del cuello-

H: Yumi...no es por nada…pero…uff...pesas mucho-haciéndose el sufrido-

Yu: Mou Haruka-inflando las mejillas-

En la mesa de las chicas..

M: Vieron eso-señalando a Haruka-

R: Mina, no es necesario que señales-Bajándole el brazo-

A: Michiru, ¿te encuentras bien?-preocupada-

M: Claro, Amy-viendo a Haruka-

L: Me alegra que te haya dolido ver a Haruka-riéndose-

R: ¡Lita!-sorprendida-

Mi: ¡Rei!, estoy de acuerdo con lita-viendo a michiru de reojo-

Con Haruka...

Yu: Estoy feliz -colgándose de nuevo-

H: ¿Y por qué?-haciendo un gesto de cargando algo pesado-

Yu: ¡Porque te vas a Estados Unidos conmigo!-gritando-

H: Jajajajajajaja Yumi tu no cambias-sonriendo-

Yu: Además-bajándose-Veras a natasha -observándola-

H: ¿Esta en estados unido?-poniendo un gesto serio-

Yu: Si, me dijo que ansia verte de nuevo, ya que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes-agachando la mira-

H: Si, las cosas no fueron buenas al terminar con ella-apenada-

Yu: Que mal que hayas dejado a natasha por esa michiru y la consecuencia fue de que te diste cuenta de lo zorra que es-furiosa-

H: Si, bueno dejemos a kaioh a un lado por hoy, cuéntame sobre natasha-sonriendo tiernamente-

Yu: Veo que te interesa saber de ella-sonriendo-tu ex-esposa, no se ha casado y cada vez que la veo me pregunta sobre ti

H: En serio-sonriendo mas-no debí terminar con ella-resignándose-

Yu: Haruka, es la primera vez que sonríes así, hace tiempo que no lo haces-sonriendo tiernamente-

H: Yumi, que cosas dices-alborotándole el pelo-

Yu: Mou Haruka me despeinas-inflando las mejillas-

H: Más de lo que ya está...ese vuelo te dejo desecha-riéndose-

Yu: Haruka baka-indignada-

En eso entra una mujer que se dirige hacia ellas, mientras que Haruka le hace bromas a Yumi sobre su peinado y no se da cuenta hasta que...

Xx: ¿Quién soy?-cubriéndole los ojos a Haruka-

H: …-tocando las manos-pues…-no las reconocía-

Mientras que Yumi se moría de la risa, michiru se moría de los celos, quien era esa mujer y porque Haruka no le había dicho que era divorciada…esa incógnitas se fueron creando, mientras veía como la joven reía…

Continuara…


	3. Verdades Ocultas

Verdades Ocultas I

* * *

Y para desgracia de michiru, lo peor estaba por venir…

Xx: no adivinas…-riendo-

Har: no…-resignándose-

Yum: ay ruka yo pensé que adivinarías-sonriendo-

En eso la joven retira su mano de los ojos de Haruka rozando su piel…

Har: ya quien eras-volteándose y llevándose una sorpresa-¡NATASHA!-gritando-

Nat: vaya, pero que rápido olvidas ruka-poniendo una cara triste-

Har: Yumi… ¿Cómo?-sorprendida-

Yum: recuerdas que te tenía una sorpresa…pues ¡Sorpresa!-riendo-

Har: wow…que bien te ves-mirándola de arriba hacia abajo-

Nat: jajaja ruka, ya casi me comes con la mirada-riendo-

Yum: es verdad ruka deja de mirarla así-riendo-

Pero michiru en el fondo se moría de celos así que ella era la ex de Haruka y el verla bien era atractiva, era alta casi de su estatura, pelo negro lacio ojos azules, tez bronceada…pero su forma de vestí era más traia una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones de vestir negro y unas botas negras con tacón…pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla y es que Haruka la había agarrado de la cintura para abrazarla…

Har: natasha…-abrazándola-

Nat: Haruka…-susurrándole al oído y observando a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas-

Yum: que bonita pareja mi hermana y mi ex cuñado-riendo y gritando-

Har: oye…deja de ser tan escandalosa-riendo-

Nat: pero si solo fue un abrazo Yumi, no fue algo mas…-sonriendo-

Yum: por cierto el concierto de powerline es en un par de horas y quiero que me acompañen-agarrándose el pelo-

Har: jajajajaja…no me digas que te gusta como canta-sonriendo-

Nat: me parece bien ir…

Yum: así ustedes se reconcilian, porque divorciadas no están-alejándose-

Eso les cayó como agua fría a las chicas…pero lo que no contaba con que lita haría algo…

Lit: Haruka, hey aquí estamos-haciéndole señas-

Amy: lita, ¿Qué haces?-jalándola-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Haruka ya las había visto y se dirigía acompañada de las 2 mujeres…

Har: hola chicas…-saludando-

Min: wow… ¿Quiénes son ellas?-mirándolas-

Sere: Haruka, gustas tomar algo-sonriendo-

Har: claro, que quieres tomar Nat Yumi…-viéndolas-

Nat: pues un cappuccino…-sonriendo-

Yum: yo una malteada de fresa-apenada-

Lit: ¿Cómo se llaman?

Yum: Yumi Salvatore somos de Rusia…pero crecimos en Miami florida

Nat: natasha Salvatore…-viéndolas-

Amy: ¿y que son para?

Nat: pues era su esposa…pero me dejo por alguien más-viendo la reacción de michiru-

Yum: pero es mejor que se arreglen, ya que a partir de mañana van a comenzar a convivir mas-sonriendo-

Mich: ¿y desde cuando se conocen?-poniéndose roja-

Har: pues desde que éramos niños-dándole un sorbo a su cappuccino-

Nat: íbamos a la primaria juntas-riendo-

Har: y recordar las bromas que me hacías-suspirando-

Nat: era tan tierno verte sonrojar-pellizcándole la mejilla-

Acto que hizo que michiru se encelara mas, pero se iba a desquitar cuando su novio Gabriel entrara, cosa que paso en ese instante…

Gab: michi, amor al fin te encuentro-acercándose-

Mich: hola cariño-agarrándolo de la camisa para besarlo-

Pero su ira a aumento ya que Haruka estaba risa y risa con natasha y Yumi, pero más se sorprendió fue cuando lita y mina se unieron a su conversación…

Min: Jajajajajajaja….ha…ru…ka hizo eso-riendo-

Nat: hubieras visto la cara de todos-riendo-

Gab: tú eres natasha Salvatore-viéndola-

Nat: si…-ignorándolo-

Gab: tengo un amigo que puede interesarte-sonriendo-

Nat: no estoy interesada…soy casada-si apartar la vista de Haruka-

Yum: su esposo es Haruka tenoh-molesta-

Gab: cómo puedes andar con alguien así-riendo-

Nat: si tiene yates en el Caribe, mansiones en Venecia y Francia, aviones propios y un sinfín de carros y bienes materiales…así como ser de una familia multimillonaria y una de las más ricas de toda Europa-viendo tiernamente a Haruka-

Har: hey…seré hijo de un multimillonario, pero tengo derechos-sonrojada-

Ver ese gesto por un simple comentario es algo que michiru nunca logro, como es que esa mujer que dice que es su esposa logra algo así…

Gab: no creo que tenga todo eso….-riendo-

Xx: Haruka tenoh…-entrando-

Har: ehh…-poniéndose pálida-

Nat: ehh, que hace aquí mi suegro-hablando bajito-

Yum: no lo sé-hablando de igual forma-

Carlisle: no piensas saludar a tu padre-poniéndose detrás de ella-

Har: papa…-parándose-

Car: ni porque tienes al mundo a tus pies, vas a vernos-riendo-

Nat: hola Carlisle…-saludándolo-

Car: espero que se lleven bien, ruka te quedaras aquí 3 semanas para negocios-viéndolo con sus ojos dorados-

Har: claro padre-suspirando-

Michiru se sorprendió al ver que esa chica conocía a su papa y que era casi igual que Haruka, la única diferencia es que se veía joven, para la edad que aparentaba…

Car: hey no pongas esa cara, mira me llevo a Yumi pero te quedas con natasha en la empresa N-G, ¿podrás quedarte?-viendo a natasha-

Nat: solo 2 semanas-sacando su móvil-

Yum: hey yo también me quiero quedar-inflando las mejillas-

Nat: no puedes tienes clases-mandando un mensaje-

Gab: ehh….empresas N-G-nervioso- no es la disquera más importante de Japón

Car: así es yo soy el dueño de la disquera, pero que mala educación tienes hijo…no me has presentado aun…-sonriendo-

Har: lo siento, chicas él es mi padre Carlisle tenoh-sonriendo-

Min: mucho gusto señor yo soy mina aino, futura cantante internacional…-sonriendo-

Car: justo ahora busco nuevos talentos…date una vuelta por el estudio, que Haruka te atienda, vale-mirándola y sonriendo-

Sere: wow, mina ya tienes empleo-sorprendida-

Car: hijo no sabes quién puede hacernos un banquete, es para la apertura de la nueva zona en N-G-viéndolo-se le pagara bien, tu madre dice que ella lo hace, pero aun falta arreglar algunos detalles del salón…

Har: conozco a una persona que lo haría pero tendrás que pagarle el doble y darle un puesto permanente en la empresa-riendo y viendo a lita-

Car: si me saca de este apuro no veo la forma de cómo negarme-sonriendo-

Har: su nombre es lita Kino y en unos años mas ira a la universidad-señalándola-

Car: mucho gusto lita, dime Carlisle y considérate contratada en N-G-sonriendo-

Lit: gracias señor...digo Carlisle, como que platillos gusta…-sonrojada-

Car: los dejo a tu criterio y los gastos de las compra me los das para reembolsártelos…-apenado-

Lit: si, en ese caso, me retiro….-tomando sus cosas-

Har: ehh…lita-llamándola-

Lit: dime…-viéndola-

Har: tienes la dirección-sonriendo-

Lit: ehh…no…gracias-sonrojada-

Así lita salió rápidamente, pero por desgracia se le olvido la hora de dicho evento

Har: uff…se le olvido la hora-suspirando-

Amy: no te preocupes…le mando un mensaje dime la hora…-sacando se móvil-

Har: a las 8…-viéndola-

* * *

Continuara…..


	4. Verdades Ocultas II

VERDADES OCULTAS II…

* * *

recuerden los pensamientos son ""

* * *

Michiru trataba de analizar en que momento cambiaron las cosas, pero ahora se encontraba en un salón del museo de la música, era una nueva zona que la compañía N-G había construido especialmente para los amantes de la música en general, pero ahí estaba ella parada junto a sus padres sorprendidos de cómo Haruka era un pez muy pero muy gordo y que ellos mismos había permitido que se les escapara, si ella permitió que las tontas ideas de sus padres se le metieran a la cabeza, creando dudas en ella y ahí estaba viendo como Haruka y su familia eran cuestionados por la prensa japonesa y con una sonrisa en el rostro de Haruka, mientras con su brazo sostenía a su esposa, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta un baile ya había comenzado y sonrió al ver como sacaba a bailar a cada una de las chicas empezando con serena y terminando con mina, ella espero paciente a que su novio Gabriel la sacara a bailar, para hacer gala de su presencia..

Mich: Gabriel no me vas a sacar a bailar- captando la mirada de sus progenitores y viendo como su novio está mal sentado como si estuviera borracho-

Gab: para que, no le veo chiste bailar algo tan ñoño-tomando su copa de vino-

Mich: sabes que estás insoportable…-molesta-

Esa actitud de su novio le molesto a su padre…pero una voz lleno ese vacío que ahora sentía…

Har : me permite esta pieza señorita kaioh-sonriendo y viendo a los padres de michiru-

Saori k: claro que si, Haruka llévatela-como diciendo yerno es tuya de nuevo-

Mich: claro Haruka-sonriendo-

Har: señorita kaioh me gustaría que me dijera joven tenoh-extendiendo su mano-

Para michiru ese fue como un balde de agua fría…

Mich: claro joven tenoh-sonriendo tristemente-

Así se dirigieron la pista y bailaron un vals, michiru no apartaba la vista de Haruka, pero Haruka tenía el semblante serio y frio con ella, la saco por cortesía, Haruka vestía como si fuera un príncipe (el vestuario de Utena excepto por la falda y que esta llevaba botas), ella vestía un traje negro mostrando un poco de escote y largo, pero la música fue interrumpida por un señor que portaba traje militar y llevaba un micrófono

Vladimir: buenas noches a todos, soy el coronel Vladimir y exijo un vals donde Haruka tenoh conocido como el príncipe de Persia, baile con mi hija, quien además es su esposa-sonriendo-

La música empezó (vals de la bella y la bestia pero sin voz la pura música)

H: permiso señorita kaioh -dejándola a lado de sus padres y yéndose con natasha-

Todo el mundo veía a tan maravillosa pareja bailar ella vestía un vestido rojo( como el de anthy de Utena)…bailaban maravillosamente pero no hubo quien dijera beso… y ese fue el coronel…

Vlad: beso…beso-riendo-

Y así todos dijeron lo mismo y la feliz pareja cumplió se dieron un beso, al finalizar el vals todo el mundo aplaudió menos ella que sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y sabia que la única causante había sido ella….

FLASHBACK

Habían ido a cenar con sus papas y Haruka había puesto un semblante feliz y no se quejo, había decidido llevar la fiesta en paz, pero los papas habían hablado de más…

Mich: y si tienen razón, y si lo nuestro es un error-volteando a ver a Haruka-

En eso Haruka paro el coche…

Har: ¿eso quieres?, que nos separemos- tono triste-

Mich: Haruka, cometemos un error, estamos confundidas-viéndola-

Har: sabes…renuncie a toda una vida por ti y ahora quieres que solo así nos separemos-recargándose en el volante-

Mich: estamos confundidas -seria-

Har: eso es un adiós- viéndola a los ojos-

Mich: si, adiós Haruka-acercándose para besarle los labios-

Har: bien-alejándose y saliendo del coche-

Mich: ¿A dónde vas?-sorprendida por el acto-

Har: a un hotel o haber a donde, maneja a casa ya es tarde- caminando en dirección contraria-

Mich: no seas infantil sube-molestándose-

Har: no ya no tengo casa y menos novia, luego envió a alguien por mis cosas-yéndose-

Así sin más michiru, manejo hasta su casa, pero para sorpresa de hotaru y el semblante frio de setsuna…tuvo que dar razones…

Hot: solo te importa las apariencias, nunca te importo lo que papa Haruka sentía-llorando- te odio, ¡TE ODIO MAMA MICHIRU!-corriendo hacia su habitación-

A michiru le habían dolido esas palabras…

Mich: y tu setsuna, opinas lo mismo, que soy un monstruo-viéndola-

Pero el silencio de setsuna solo afirmo lo que había dicho…

Set: voy a buscar a Haruka-saliendo de la casa-

Los días pasaron y setsuna regresaba por ratos, y hotaru no le hablaba…en una de esas escucho la conversación de ambas

Hot: ya tiene casa…

Set: no, compro un departamento en una zona privilegiada

Hot: donde paso las primeras noches

Set: en un hotel, mina y lita ya saben…

Hot: como se enteraron…

Set: la vieron caminando esa noche y les conto lo que sucedió…

Hot: y que opinaron ellas…

Set: lita quiere venir a golpear michiru y mina no esta feliz…

Hot: era obvio ver eso…

Set: dice que en cuanto amueble el penthouse podemos vivir ahí

Hot: wow que tan grande es…

Set: es de dos pisos, es muy amplio…

Hot: y cuando va a comprarlos muebles, quiero comprar los de mi habitación

Set: en ese caso vamos y ya lo acompañamos a verlos…

Y en cuanto oyó abrir la puerta y el sonido del auto alejarse, lloro como nunca, pero no entendía el porqué lloraba, su corazón le decía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero su mente le decía que era lo correcto, así que se armo de valor y fue a seguirlas…las siguió por mucho tiempo en un carro rojo, el carro que le había regalado Haruka…vio como se bajaban y saludaban a Haruka que salía de un edificio y caminaba hacia este y se subió y se fueron a un centro comercial que nunca había visto..Ahí comenzó a notar que Haruka tenía los ojos un poco hinchados…al regresar a su casa se puso triste…Había visto como compraban las cosas y que pedio urgente para que llegara al día siguiente, compraron desde camas hasta cosas como un pequeño set de laboratorio para setsuna y un Xbox para hotaru…

Así que lita y mina pasaron los días siguiente por las cosas de Haruka no la vieron ni dijeron algo solo entraron empacaron todo y se fueron al poco rato ya había cajas de hotaru y setsuna amontonadas y siendo subidas por la mudanza y por primera vez se sentía sola…hasta ahora...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mich:" con que eso me querías decir, Haruka, dejaste todo por mí, dejaste a tu esposa y me elegiste a mí, pero no me arrepiento de nada era por nuestro bien"-sonriendo-

Sao: hija tienes que recuperar a Haruka de inmediato-sonrisa maliciosa-

Mich: ¿Qué?-sorprendida-

Kenji: si hija, es por el bien de la familia-sonriendo-

Mich: pero ustedes me habían dicho-molesta-

Ken: olvida lo que dijimos recupérala

Mich: así y como-furiosa-

Sao: invéntate un embarazo-sonriendo-

Xx: no creo que engañen a mi hermano

Ken: niña es plática de grandes-empujándola-

Ese acto enfureció a michiru que en un movimiento rápido evito la caída

Emily: el oye todo y ya los escucho-sonriendo-

Har: Emily ¿Qué haces?-cargándola-

Emi: hermano, tengo sueño-bostezando-

Har: enseguida te llevo a casa, solo hay que buscar a tu hermano-sonriendo-

Edward: aquí estoy-saliendo debajo de una mesa-

Har: ya tienes sueño-viéndolo-

Sa: Haruka, michiru te tiene que decir algo…-sonriendo-

Har: así que está embarazada de mi supuestamente-viéndolos-les advierto que si hacen un escándalo con esa información falsa, yo me encargo de que queden en la calle como los perros que son, si los invite, fue por hipocresía-sonriendo malévolamente- y tu michiru escucha el consejo de quien utilizaste para tu experimento…no hagas lo que ellos dicen o terminaras mal.

Pero en eso una guarura entra corriendo

Car: ¿Qué sucede?-viéndolo preocupado-

Guaxx: la prensa Europea está afuera y son demasiados- agitado-

Carl: Haruka llévate a esta familia de aquí te vemos mañana-sonriendo-

No fueron necesarias mas palabras para que Haruka y los niños junto a su esposa salieran por el estacionamiento, afortunadamente no había nadie y ya había una limosina esperando, mientras michiru observaba a Haruka noto que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de natasha y ambos portaban la argolla de bodas…no vio mas porque sintió que su corazón lloraba pero su mente se repetía que había hecho bien y eso se lo creyó…pero jamás creyó que se había equivocado, pues Haruka tenía una habilidad mágica ella ya sabía que su destino era ser sailor y espero que michiru la buscara pero lo que no sabía era que eso iba a ocurrir…y lo que michiru no sabía era que Haruka no era mujer sino hombre…al fin de cuentas si son sailor cualquier cosa puede existir…

Continuara…

* * *

tratare de hacerlos mas largos pero como tengo otro fic que actualizo diario me cuesta agarrar ideas..pero lo intentare...ya que me lo pidieron haruka sera hombre...


	5. una cruda realidad

UNA CRUDA VERDAD

* * *

SON "" PENSAMIENTOS

* * *

En la noche se la paso inquieta, unos brazos la protegían, pero al parpadear se daba cuenta de que no era Haruka sino Gabriel, porque algo le decía que había cometido un error, por mas que recordaba el baile con Haruka, su duda aumentaba, recordaba que al darle la vuelta se pego al pecho de Haruka pero no sintió nada, estaba plano, al principio pensó que era porque se había puesto unas vendas, pero no era completamente plano y en su lugar estaba unos bíceps bien formados no como los de su novio, si no mas…al final el sueño la venció pero esa pregunta taladraba su mente…¿Haruka es hombre en realidad?

Al día siguiente sus papas pasaron por ellos y tomaron rumbo a casa de los tenoh, pero michiru llevaba un traje de baño, al igual que su familia y su novio, al llegar se sorprendieron al ver que toda una colina era la mansión y se tardaron alrededor de 20 min en llegar a la entrada de la casa y para su suerte ahí estaban las chicas a excepción de mina y lita, al bajar las guiaron hacia el jardín donde se encontraba la reunión y la alberca olímpica con unos trampolines altos bajos y regulares...

Set: vaya hasta que llega-sonriendo-

Ser: ¿Dónde están mina y lita?

Set: firmando un contrato, bueno en el caso de lita, pero mina anda haciendo cita para la grabación de su disco…-viéndolas-

Hot: ahí vienes-sonriendo-

La visa se giro hacia Haruka que portaba un short azul y una camiseta…

Gab: jajajajaja…que mal se ve…se le va a transportar todo-riendo-

Pero su risa fue callada cuando vio que Haruka se quitaba la playera y dejaba ver su bien marcado abdominal y sus bíceps…

Ser: wow…-sin apartar la vista-

Rei: que cuerpo-sonrojada-

Amy: que sexy-al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo-

Pero Haruka no noto la presencia de hotaru quien silenciosamente se acerco y lo empujo a la alberca haciendo que Haruka cayera de panzazo…

Splash

Hot: papa Haruka debe tener precaución-riendo-

Har: mou hotaru eso es trampa-riendo-

Hot: allá voy-saltando a la alberca-

Todas voltearon a ver a setsuna…

Set: no es mi culpa que lo haya visto-retirándose de ahí-

Nat: hey háganse a un lado-sonriendo-

Michiru vio hacia arriba y vio a natasha con un traje azul de dos piezas, se encontraba en el trampolín más alto y al bajar la mirada Haruka y hotaru se habían movido….cuando la ve caer con elegancia y al hacer contacto con el agua solo saco un poco y eso le sorprendió nadie de esa altura saca esa cantidad de agua…pero su mirada se vio triste cuando hotaru se acerco nadando hacia natasha y esta la abrazaba riendo…

Hot: wow enséñame hacer eso…

Nat: claro, pero desde el mas pequeño…

Har: yo la veo-sonriendo-

Touya: hey Haruka-haciéndole señas-

Har: voy-nadando hacia la orilla-

Ambos eran amigos, Touya se parecía a seiya, mientras que sus hermanos eran casi a taiki y yaten…michiru veía como susurraban y volteaban a ver a setsuna y volvían a susurrar, y muy lentamente se fueron acercando a ella, setsuna quien ya se encontraba acorralada cayó en cuenta lo que pensaban hacer y evidentemente lo hicieron…

Set: oigan esperen…-siendo tomada por Touya de las piernas y por Haruka de los brazos.

Har: a la de 1…2…3-riendo-

Splash

Tou: jajaja jajajajaja

Sin darse cuenta de que natasha y hotaru se encontraban detrás de ellos y los empajaron pero Haruka logro agarra a natasha y Touya a hotaru llevándoselas al agua…todos los presentes reía ante este hecho…así que Haruka y Touya fueron por mina, quien se encontraba platicando y la tomaron desprevenida, arrojándola de igual manera, después fueron por lita, quien opuso resistencia y al final se llevo con ella a Touya….y Haruka se acerco abrazando a serena, que no se lo esperaba así que Touya corrió pero se resbalo y con ayuda de hyoga tiraron a serana al agua riendo, rei también puso resistencia y casi se lleva a Haruka pero se agarro con fuerza de las escaleras y con amy fueron más amable, por ultimo quedo michiru, quien también fue víctima de Haruka y Touya, que al agarrarla y mecerla para aventarla hubo un pequeño contacto de su mano en esa área y confirmo que Haruka estaba bien dotado, pero se percato que Haruka la miraba directamente a los ojos…

Mich: "no cabe duda me equivoque"-sintiendo la ráfaga del viento-

Y finalmente cayó al agua entre risas por parte de Touya, al salir vio a Touya reírse y a Haruka viéndola de manera fría para después alejarse y por desgracia de Haruka hotaru salió de un rincón y lo espanto haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera ahora de espaldas al agua, todos reían al ver como Haruka se asusto…

En eso la mama de Haruka salió con unas cubetas y dijo.

Esme: los globos de color rosa son para las mujeres y los de azul para los hambres, disfruten su competencia de guerra de globos con agua…

Así al guerra empezó las mujeres iban ganando gracias a hotaru quien afino su puntería con el wii, además la victima de hotaru era Haruka…unos se resbalaban y caen al suelo otros buscaban la venganza al final todos se resbalaron y cayeron al suelo riendo…para michiru esta de suerte quedo cerca de Haruka…

Har: hace mucho que no hacia algo así-viendo a michiru-

Mich: si, me imagino…Haruka al fin comprendí lo que me dijiste ese día -viéndolo-

Har: bah...olvídalo-sonriendo-

Mich: dejaste todo por mí, incluso a tu esposa- mirando el cielo-

Har: no importa, seremos amigos-viéndola- pero hotaru jamás te perdonara ni mucho menos setsuna mina y lita

Mich: lo sé-suspirando-

Har: eres feliz-viendo sus pies-

Mich: ehh?-viéndolo-

Har: que si eres feliz-repitiéndolo-

Mich: no lo sé…si me lo hubieras dicho-sonrojada-

Har: que cosa…que soy hombre y no mujer-riendo-

Mich: eso-roja-

Har: te lo iba a decir…ese día-suspirando-

Mich: entonces amigos-viéndolo-

Har: amigos-sonriendo-

Mich: nunca me imagine que estabas bien dotado-roja tomate-

Har: jamás pensé que te atreverías a rozarme-riendo-

Mich: como su…-siendo interrumpida-

Har: sentí tu mano-siéndose-

Pero para sorpresa de michiru todos se encontraban comiendo dándoles privacidad para hablar…

Har: ven vamos a comer-extendiéndole la mano-

Mich: si-agarrándola-

Continuara…

* * *

DENME IDEAS O SI TIENEN ALGUNAS OPINIONES SON BIEN RECIBIDAS ME PIDIERON QUE MICHIRU DESCUBRA A AHRUKA LO HIZE LIGHT PERO YA VIENE LO BUENO Y LO DOLOROSO...QUIEN CREEN QUE ES EL TESTIGO QUE CUENTA LA HISTORIA...


	6. CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO

CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO VOLVERE A ESTAR JUNTO A TI…

* * *

Michiru iba caminando por el parque, viendo a las parejas asar, eso la hizo recordar cuando estaba con Haruka y si había ido con Gabriel quien se encontraba charlando con un par de chicas, dejando a michiru sola, sonrió al saber unos días antes había recuperado al menos la amistad de Haruka, pero entristeció al darse cuenta que solo tendrán eso amistad…su móvil suena…

Abro los ojos en la mañana entre mis sábanas blancas

Con mi alma mojada y tengo ganas de ti

Un ranita me enseñó que no era malo lo que hicieras

Sino lo que dejas ir

Esta misma mañana me he decidido a ser feliz

Me aguante muchas veces pero ahora si ya me perdí

Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas,

que hoy van a besar si me provocas

Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas,

que hoy van a besar

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Conversación atraves del móvil_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Mich: hola…-respondiendo-_

_Har: hey michiru, soy yo Haruka_

_Mich: ¿Cómo estás?-sonriendo-_

_Har: bien, ¿puedes ir al conservatorio?-tono preocupado-_

_Mich: si puedo, ¿Por qué?-sonriendo mas-_

_Har: es que natasha le hace falta un violinista y se me ocurrió….-tono tímido-_

_Mich: que yo podía ser la que tocara los temas-sonriendo tristemente-_

_Har: mira si estas ocupada déjalo_

_Mich: no, estoy libre, de hecho iba a almorzar-viendo su reloj que marcaban las 10:30-_

_Har: perfecto michiru te debo el favor, bueno me tengo que ir, cuídate-colgando-_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_FIN DE LA CONVERSACION_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Para michiru el día se alegro con solo oír su voz, sin decirle nada a Gabriel se fue caminando al conservatorio, pero se preguntaba hasta cuando Gabriel dejara ese berrinche, si no han tenido relaciones es porque no se sentía preparada para tenerlas y solo tuvo con Haruka pero versión femenina, por lo tanto oficialmente no ha sido penetrada solo fue con los dedos, al pensar eso se sonrojo y siguió caminando, hasta que llego al conservatorio, dio su nombre y el oficial le dio el pase y le dijo donde estaba la sala de conciertos…

Nat: michiru me alegra verte de nuevo-saludándola-

Mich: hola Haruka me dijo que querías verme-sonriendo-

Nat: es que mi violinista principal se puso en un plan-suspirando-

Mich: bien, en que te ayudo-viendo a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado-

Nat: ah, ella es katy la productora general de los violinistas-haciéndole señas-

Kat: mucho gusto michiru-sonriendo- veamos si tienes talento

Mich: lo tengo-sacando su violín-

Así michiru estuvo varias horas tocando frente a katy que sonreía satisfecha, mientas que natasha hablaba por teléfono y así arreglos, pero sin apartar la vista de michiru…

Nat: suficiente michiru, descansa-sonriendo-

Mich: bien, gracias-tratando de respirar normalmente-

Kat: lo lamento, pero si quieres grabar un disco tienes que dar lo mejor de ti-señalándola-

Mich: ¿grabar un disco?-viéndolas-

Nat: michiru, vamos a comer-sonriéndole-

Mich: claro-bajando-

Caminaron por los pasillos, hasta la salida, caminaron hacia una esquina y ahí había un restaurante chico, pero agradable….

Mich: veamos-viendo la carta-

Mesera: les recomiendo el pollo loco-sonriendo-

Nat: yo quiero uno y tu michiru-viéndola-

Mich: yo igual-sonriendo- y una limonada chía

Nat: que sean dos, por favor…

Mesera: enseguida se los traigo-alejándose-

Nat: bien-viendo como se alejaba-

Mich: ¿te gusta Japón?-sonriendo-

Nat: me gusta más lo que hay en

Mich: ¿Por qué yo?

Nat: porque tocas bien-viéndola-

Mich: es solo por eso-viéndola directamente-

Nat: no, quiero decirte algo-suspirando-

Mich: ¿qué es?-viéndola amenazadoramente-

Nat: no me veas así, es sobre Haruka-poniendo una mirada seria-

Mich: mira, no te lo voy a quitar-parándose-

Nat: Haruka va ser viudo en los próximos meses-sonriendo tristemente-

Mich: ehh-sorprendida y sentándose de nuevo-

Nat: así como lo oyes, tengo visiones michiru, sabía que vendrías al igual que Haruka, pero lo que vi hace unos días es…horrible-respirando profundamente-quiero que cuides a Haruka y a mi hijo-llorando-

Mich: porque me lo dices a mi-seria-

Nat: porque eres la única en quien puedo confiar-llorando más-

Eso sorprendió a michiru, quien se levanto y se sentó a su lado para darle consuelo, ella misma lloraba, era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a estar junto a Haruka, pero ¿Por qué?

Mich: ¿Por qué dices eso?-llorando-

Nat: voy a morir en un accidente dejare a Haruka con nuestro hijo, promete que lo criaras como si fuera tuyo…-viéndola-

Mich: lo cuidare como si fuera mío -abrazándola-

Mientras ellas platicaban, con Haruka era otra cosa…

Har: veamos que mas me falta-haciendo memoria-

Haruka subía lentamente las escaleras del templo de rei y mientras lo hacía pensaba el porqué natasha había actuado raro en esos días, escucho unos ruidos raros y decidió ocultarse y ver qué pasaba, al verlo se sorprendió, pero sonrió, ya se imaginaba algo así pero nunca imagino que sería rápido..

Ser: rei no creo….mmph-siendo besada por rei-

Rei: descuida nadie vendrá hoy-profundizando el beso-

Ser: pero…-recibiendo la lengua de rei-

Rei: solo un poco más, por favor-mordiendo su labio-

Rei y serena se estaban besando, rei tenía a corralada a serena contra un árbol…rei se separo de serena sonriendo…

Rei: fue el mejor beso que nos hemos dado-sonriendo-

Ser: cuando me dijiste que me amabas, no lo creí pero me dio alegría recordando…

FLASHBACK

Serena y rei se encontraban caminando por un parque a oscuras, rei la había llamado para decirle lo que sentía…

Ser: bien rei para que me hablaste-viéndola-

Rei: te quiero decir algo importante-nerviosa-

Ser: ¿Qué es?-recargándose en un árbol-

Para la suerte de rei no había mucha gente y estaban en una zona sin luz..

Rei: serena…me gustas mucho-acercándose-

Ser: ¿Qué?-sorprendida-

Rei: te amo desde el primer momento que vi que eras alguien torpe, mis peleas contigo eran una forma de decirte cuanto te amo, cuando Salí con Darién me engañaba a mí misma, no podía dormir al saber que tu y el tendrían su primera vez juntos, cuando te besaba me ponía celosa, no lo puedo ocultar mas-acercándose y acorralándola-

Ser: rei…yo…me siento bien, cuando estás conmigo…pero me siento confundida-sintiendo el aliento de rei cerca-

Rei: solo déjame besarte, unas cuantas ocasiones-suplico-

Ser: está bien-sintiendo los labios de rei sobre los suyos-

Se besaron por unas horas, rei mordía los labios de serana y los saboreaba, mientras que serena los disfrutaba y se dejaba morder, se asusto cuando rei puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo apretó suavemente…

Ser: aahh-gemido-

Rei al escuchar ese gemido se éxito mas y continuo besando sus labios, pero decidió parar, eso ya era abusar…

Ser: ¿Por qué paras?-sonrojada-

Rei: porque si no tendrás una primera vez –sonriendo-

Ser: mou me dejas con ganas de mas-sonriendo-

Rei: lo podemos repetir cuantas veces quieras-riendo-

Ser: eso espero-sonrojada-

Rei había dejado a serena a su casa y se dirigió a la suya feliz, brincaba en los charcos como si fuera niña, no paraba de reir, hasta que al fin llego a su templo, se metió a bañar y recordó el beso de serena y la forma en que gimió, se dio cuenta de que era la primera en tocar a serena de esa forma y eso le gusto…

Rei: al fin pude decírtelo-acariciando sus senos-aahh

Rei se acaricio mientras se bañaba y se empezó a masturbar pensando que era serena la que lo hacía, tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida y con eso decidió finalizar el baño, aun sonrojada, se fue a su recamara y se puso una playera sin mangas y un short cito, vio que en su celular tenía un mensaje de serena..

Mensaje de serena:

Rei, lo que paso hoy, jamás lo sentí con alguien…

Rei sonrió al verlo y vio la hora eran las 12 y le envió un mensaje..

Mensaje de rei:

Me alegra haber sido tu primera vez serena

Mientras que con serena las cosas eran distintas…ya había llegado a su casa y vio como rei se iba caminando dando brincos, cosa que le causo mucha gracia, nunca se la imagino asi, subió a su recamara y tomos su toalla y se metió a bañar, ahí pensaba en todo lo que rei le había dicho en el parque, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que rei le había dado un apretón en el seno y que eso le gusto, salió del baño y se metió a su recamara

Luna: ¿Qué te dijo rei?-viéndola-

Ser: me dijo, no le vayas a decir a nadie-seria-

Luna: debió ser algo malo, para que lo digas así, te lo prometo-viéndola como se cambiaba-

Ser: me dijo que me amaba-suspirando-

Luna: ¿Qué?-sorprendida- y que sientes

Ser: me gusta rei, pero no sé, estoy confundida-viendo la hora- 11: 30

Serena agarro su celular y le envió un mensaje a rei, se acostó dio vueltas a la cama y sintió su celular vibrar, abrió el mensaje

Mensaje de rei:

Me alegra haber sido tu primera vez serena

Eso hizo que serena se sonrojara y le envió otro

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_CONVERSACION POR MENSAJE_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_Mensaje de serena 12:10_

_Rei no escribas eso es penoso_

_Mensaje de rei 12:15_

_Jajajaja amor eres muy tímida_

_M.D.S_

_¿Amor? Si a esas vamos… cielo ¿qué haces?_

_M.D.R_

_Pues pensando en ti cariño, dándome una ayudadita_

_M.D.S_

_¿En serio? Y ¿a qué se debe eso?_

_M.D.R_

_Pues a que siempre pienso en ti…_

_M.D.S_

_Que tanto piensas en mí…_

_M.D.R_

_En que eres bella, hermosa, linda y sexy_

_M.D.S_

_¿Soy sexy?_

_M.D.R_

_Me encanta tu cuerpo tus curvas y ese pecho mediano y sensible_

_M.D.S_

_Rei te ¿masturbas?_

_M.D.R_

_Si, lo hago, ya que tu cuerpo viene a mi mente cada vez mas…_

_M.D.S_

_¿Qué te gusta más de mi cuerpo?_

_M.D.R_

_Me gustan tus senos…_

_M.D.S_

_¿Qué te gustaría hacerme?_

_M.D.R_

_De todo, tocarte, besarte y penetrarte con mis dedos…_

_M.D.S_

_Si te dijera que vinieses a mi casa en este momento y que quiero que lo repitas ¿lo harías?_

_M.D.R_

_Claro, ¿quieres que vaya?_

_M.D.S_

_No, mejor voy yo, aquí se oirá todo_

_M.D.R_

_Te espero con ansias_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

_FIN DE LA CONVERSACION DE MENSAJES_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Sin pensarlo dos veces serena se escapo por la ventana como tantas noches lo había dejo a luna arropada cosa que nunca hace y corrió hacia el templo, quería experimentar eso, por alguna razón sentía que ya había hecho eso con rei y no con Darién, es decir con mars y no con endymion…al llegar, subió y vio que rei ya la esperaba con una sonrisa…

Rei: creí que tardarías mas-sonriendo-

Ser: es que vine corriendo-agitada-

Rei sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, serena se dejo llevar y de nuevo sintió la mano de rei masajeando su seno….

Ser: aahh

Rei al oír eso decidió darle leves apretones, mientras besaba su labios y los mordía, de ahí fue al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lamio y mordió, metiendo su lengua…

Ser: ahhhhh-gimiendo un poco mas fuerte-

Serena sentía como rei le apretaba el seno y al mismo tiempo como le lamian la oreja, eso la excito más…

Rei: serena vamos a mi cuarto-cargándola-

En el cuarto de rei, seguían con los besos, pero al ver como serena se quitaba la blusa dejándola solo en bra, se sorprendió y ahora fue serena quien la besaba, rei de nuevo puso sus dos manos en los senos los apretó y recostó a serena en su cama, para suerte de ambas no había nadie más salvo ellas…no pasaron de acaricias y besos nuevos para ambas, cuando finalmente se durmieron, a las 6 rei levanto a serena para llevarla de nuevo a su casa en el camino entrelazaban sus manos y se despidieron con un beso, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que la mama de serena las había visto..

Ikuko: al fin encontraste el amor verdadero serena-sonriendo-

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Haruka al oír la historia sonrió era verdad su princesa estaba enamorada de su sailor, eso lo dio gracia y aplaudió, sorprendiendo a rei y a serena que se separaron de forma rápida, estaban todas sonrojadas…

Har: no se preocupen, no diré nada-sonriendo-

Ser: yo…debo…-apenada-

Har: haz lo que tu corazón te diga, bombón-viendo a rei- esto ya me lo esperaba y perdón por leer sus pensamientos

Rei: puedes leer nuestros pensamientos-sorprendida-

Serena observaba detenidamente a Haruka y se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa no se movia seguía ahí, le señalo a rei y también vio lo mismo…

Ser: "nos estás hablando con la mente"

Har: "así es bombón"

Rei: "wow, desde cuando tienes este poder"

Har: "es porque yo recuerdo todo lo de la vida pasada"

Ser: "no entiendo"

Har: "si, la vida antes de vivir en el sistema solar"

Continuara…

* * *

para dar entender algunas cosas michiru tuvo relaciones con haruka version femenina haruka tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma, pero en realidad es hombre, tambien sabia que conoceria a michiru, michiru jamas tuvo sexo con los hombres solo los besaba y acariciaba, natasha es en realidad la hermana de michiru junto con yuna y yumi pero ella no lo sabia ya que su papa la separo de su verdadera madre, eso se sabra mas adelante, rini es hija de darien, pero con la aparcion de rei y ese nuevo sentimiento y con la ayuda de seiya que mas tarde aparece de nuevo nacera rini, se formara un triangulo amoroso entre serena rei y seiya...haruka es en realidad un principe de urano cuya hermana gemela fallecio y jamas regreso a la vida, por eso puede cambiar de sexo y por eso se comportaba asi, su lado hombre le ganaba y por eso no actuaba cmo mujer, setsuna llego un dia de sorpresa...

* * *

Haruka se sentía al fin libre con un poco de tiempo para dejar de ser mujer y finalmente ser de nuevo un hombre, le mataba tener a michiru cerca y no poder hacerla suya eso le molestaba, tantas noches de pasión, que a veces sentía que eso ya no le serviría…

Har: al fin tiempo para ver mi hermoso cuerpo-viéndose al espejo- mira nada más que pectorales y no esos horrendos senos…

Mientras Haruka se veía no escucho cuando alguien acaba de llegar….setsuna había llegado después de un trabajo duro en el laboratorio y de poner su maletín y saco en la entrada recordó que michiru tenía ensayo y que hotaru no llegaba aun de la casa de su papa…decidió subir y ver si Haruka se encontraba, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Haruka y michiru, se llevo una sorpresa…

Har: set…su…na-rojo-

Set: ha…ru…ka-sorprendida-

Har: espera –viendo cómo salía setsuna corriendo de la habitación-

Haruka bajo corriendo en bóxers pegados, resaltando esa parte y agarro a setsuna del brazo…

Set: eres hombre-volteándolo a ver-

Har: si. Perdón por mentirles-sentándose en el sillón-

Set: michiru lo sabe-sentándose a su lado-

Har: obvio no-rojo-

Set: entonces sigue siendo virgen-burlándose-

Har: así es-suspirando-

Mientras oía la versión de Haruka no pudo quitar la vista de ahí y sin darse cuenta su mano se movía para tocarlo, Haruka al notar eso se puso nervioso, pero setsuna reacciono rápido y se alejo…

Set: perdón-roja-

Har: meses de abstinencia-riendo-

Set: es verdad, llevo meses-cruzándose de brazos-

Har: quieres una ayudadita-acercándose-

Set: ehh…noooo -parándose-

Har: jajajajajajajaja-riendose- hubieras visto tu cara

Setsuna se dio la vuelta, pero no se fijo y se enredo con su propio maletín, cayendo arriba de Haruka…en una pose que para cualquiera que los viera dirían que estaban teniendo relaciones…

Set: lo siento-roja-

Har: no te preocupes set-sentándose-

Set: guardare tu secreto-poniéndose de pie-

Har: gracias-riendo-

* * *

y fue por eso de que setsuna descubrio de que haruka es hombre...


	7. LA LEYENDA DE TANIS Y LA TEORIA DEL BIG

LA LEYENDA DE TANIS Y LA TEORIA DEL BIG BANG

* * *

_Tanis era un reino poderoso tenía a su alcance muchas armas y gente leal a su reina…la reina Alondra era amable y respetada, nunca se negaba ayudar a un reino en problemas, pero tampoco permitía que la republica se metiera en sus asuntos, tenía una hija de nombre serenity quien a era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que el pelo se lo saco al padre…el rey Taíto era valiente y amaba mucho a su hija era celoso cuando veía que los niños se le acercaban a su hija, pero al mismo tiempo era comprensible…_

_Los reyes y la princesa eran amados por su gente, su guardia real era un grupo de cuatro generales jedite, neflyte, zoycite y kunzite, se encargaban del cuidado de la princesa y de obedecer todas sus ordenes…después de ellos estaban los planet-laterns, ellos eran como la segunda barrera de los reyes, de ahí seguían las senshi que eran poderosas no más que los laterns que casi igualaban al poder de los reyes y de la princesa…y por ultimo estaba las sailor scouts que se encargaban de mantener a todos los panetas en orden y en calma, que haya guerras en vano…_

_Pasaron los años y cada dia estaba más dichoso el reino…su scout Venus era minako aino, era cantante internacional, quien componía canciones para hacer sonreír a su nueva protegida, hija del matrimonio de serenity con tomaki, hijo de un empresario rico, era timido pero como príncipe era ejemplar, su hija usagi era una niña muy traviesa y algo torpe, hacia reir a toda la gente con sus ocurrencias, al igual que todo el mundo sabía que minako y reiko tuvieron un romance pero por motivos de carrera de minako se separaron y por eso ella se quedo cuidando a usagi que comenzó a tenerle cierto cariño, pero después se convierto amor…todos estaban felices era una época dorada y maravillosa para todo el sistema Tanis…_

_Un dia el cielo de Tanis se oscureció y de él cayeron montones de parásitos y demonios, la gente corría nadie pudo salvarse ni con la fuerza de las scouts ni con el poder de las senshi, ni mucho menos con los invencibles planet-laterns, la reina veía con horror todo lo que sucedía, así que decido dar el golpe final en donde se vería mucha muerte y destrucción, activo los anillos que estaban en casi todo la vía láctea y destruyo todo el universo, la vida como tal, al final uso la energía de los planetas y creo de nuevo otros, entre ellos el sistema solar, restauro la vida en toda la galaxia y revivió a su hija junto a su nieta, junto a sus guardianes, pero se quedo sin energía para revivir a los demás, rezo para que nada malo sucediera…a nosotros nos explicaron que se llama la teoría del big bang…_

Haruka había terminado de explicar cómo paso en realidad las cosas las chicas junto a luna se sorprendieron…

Luna: nunca pensé que había sucedido eso antes…

Rei: Haruka cómo es que tu recuerdas

Har: recordé que era un planet-laterns antes de saber que era una sailor-sonriendo- y ustedes son la reencarnación de usagi y reiko-señalándolas-

Ser: ya veo, es por eso que la amo-riendo-

Rei: me amas-sorprendida-

Ser: si-besándola-

Luna: Haruka, cuéntanos tu historia

Haruka empezó a narrarle su historia a luna, ya que rei y serena se seguían besando…

FLASHBACK

Cuando tenía 9 años era un niño travieso y era tremendo dando pelea, una noche un rayo de luz atravesó mi cuarto, era la reina alondra…

Reina alondra: Haruka no temas, necesito que despiertes cuanto antes como planet uranus-latern y cuides de mi nieta…

Empecé a recordar todo de forma rápida, la reina me otorgo el anillo y al dia siguiente empecé a entrenar junto a mi maestro ronix, eran duros y dolorosos, pero poco a poco comencé a tener más habilidad sobre el manejo de mi poder hasta que cumplí los 13 la reina me visito de nuevo y esta vez me dijo que era necesario ser una sailor que Neptuno me buscaría para hacerlo… yo le dije que no sería fácil ser mujer…ella me dijo que era necesario entrenar las transformaciones…así lo hice, entre ese año intensamente hasta lograrlo, antes de terminar el año la reina alondra me visito una última vez…

Reina alondra: has hecho bien Haruka, necesito que vayas a Japón ahí te encontraras con Neptuno, su nombre humano es michiru kaioh, dejaras a tu esposa, se que tu boda se llevo acabo unos meses y ahora poses 14 años, llego el momento de cumplir tu destino y el de tu hermana que no pudo regresar a la vida-sonriendo-

Har: le diré una cosa, no seré tan fácil de cortejar-riendo-

Reina alondra: me parece bien-riendo-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Har: y lo demás ya lo saben-acomodándose el cabello-

Sere: ya veo, es por eso que no le dijiste a michiru nada

Rei: ¿cómo sigues?-tocándole el vientre-

Sere: bien, no me han dado molestias aun-sonriendo-

Har: es un cobarde, al dejarte embarazada -suspirando-

Rei: es un cobarde,imbecil,tarado,idiota y maldito principe de la tierra-molesta-

Luna: creí que era un verdadero príncipe-molesta-

FLASHBACK

Serena se encontraba en el departamento de Darién, esperándolo para darle la noticia, sus papas y hermano ya lo saben…el problema era rei, ella no lo sabía, pero un ruido la alerto y se paró de inmediato…

Dar: hola serena-sonriendo-

Ser: hola Darién-feliz-

Dar: ¿Qué ocurre?, es raro verte aquí-acercándose-

Ser: tengo que darte una noticia-abrazándolo-

Dar: en serio y ¿Cuál es?-besando sus labios-

Ser: estoy embarazada-alejándose-

Dar: ¿Qué?-sorprendido y alejándose-

Ser: ¿Por qué te sorprende?-mirándolo-

Dar: no es mío-furioso- ¿con quién te metiste?-gritando-

Ser: con nadie, solo contigo-asustada-

Dar: mentira, ese niño es mío, lárgate de aquí ahora mismo-gritándole-

Ser: Darién, razona es tuyo-llorando-

Dar: de seguro te metiste con seiya-empujándola hacia la salida-

Ser: Darién-viendo como le cerraban las puertas-

Serena iba llorando por la avenida, no quería hablar con nadie, siguió su camino, pero no se dio cuenta cuando de la nada alguien la tiro al piso, al fijarse vio a Haruka abrazándola…

Har: tonta, porque no te fijas-preocupada-

Ser: Haruka-llorando-

En eso las chicas corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Haruka con serena y vieron que estaba llorando…Haruka la cargo y la llevaron al templo de rei, ya ahí la sentaron setsuna había preparado algo de te…

Har: bombón ¿Qué te sucede?-viendo como la abrazaba-

Michiru se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello…

Mich: serena, dinos, nos preocupas-besando su cabeza-

Ser: paso algo horrible-llorando más-

Mina: ¿Qué sucedió?-mirándola-

Ser: estoy…embarazada-llorando-

Amy: que alegría, creímos que era algo peor-riendo-

Har: ¿Qué dijo Darién?-preocupada-

Ser: dice que no es suyo, que me acosté con seiya-llorando mas-

Todas: ¡¿Qué?

Setsuna dejo caer los vasos, estaban sorprendidas, michiru al ver que lloraba desconsoladamente se acerco mas a Haruka y la abrazo por detrás, en un gesto maternal, Haruka al ver esto la inclina un poco más sobre michiru, quien la toma en un abrazo de consolación, le hizo una seña a lita, quien entendió el mensaje y corrieron, las chicas se imaginaron a donde iban, rei estaba en shock solo luna sabia de su romance y se acerco a serena, abrazándola, todas oyeron como michiru le cantaba una canción de cuna a serena, quien en poco minutos se durmió, rei se alejo y ayudo a setsuna a limpiar el tiradero que hizo, mientras veían como michiru puso en sus piernas la cabeza de serena…

Rei: setsuna, rini nacerá, te lo prometo-susurrando-

Set: no te entiendo-mirándola-

Rei: se que amas a rini de otra forma, al igual que yo amo a serena-sonriendo tristemente-

Set: ella lo sabe-sorprendida por la declaración-

Rei: lo sabe desde hace una semana-suspirando-

Set: no diré nada, gracias-sonriéndole-

Después de las 8 de la noche lita y Haruka regresaron con golpes en la cara y brazos, cosa que preocupo a las chicas, se sentaron y narraron los hechos….

Har: cuando llegamos con Darién, el se estaba mofando de serena con sus amigotes y presumiendo que se acostaría con cualquier chica-arreglándose el cabello-

Lita: también dijo que serena era una idiota niña que le entrego las nalgas y le abrió las piernas para satisfacerse el mismo

Rei: ¡¿Qué?-furiosa-

Har: cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia se puso pálido y de cierta forma comenzó a temblar…

Las chicas se dieron cuenta a excepción de setsuna la distancia que había entre michiru y Haruka, mientras una estaba sentada en la entrada, la otra en el suelo y no se volteaban a ver….

Lita: pero lo mejor fue cuando el puño de Haruka se estampo en su nariz, gritándole niño abandonado-riendo-

Har: después sus amigotes se metieron y nos golpearon, por suerte nos hicimos las victimas cuando vimos que llego la patrulla-viendo de reojo a michiru-

Lita: se los llevaron detenidos, de cierta forma Haruka dejo a Darién y compañía un mes en la cárcel, por cierto ¿a quién llamaste?-viéndolo-

Har: a un amigo, le dije que el ex novio de una amiga la había dejado embarazada y que mientras caminábamos por la calle el nos vio y empezó a golpearnos, claro el no creyó eso, pero para eso existe la falsificación de testigos y de pruebas-suspirando-

Hot: papa Haruka es muy influyente, el otro dia consiguió que me llevara en helicóptero a la escuela-riendo-

Har: mou tú querías llegar en helicóptero, no me cuplés por cumplir tu capriseo-riendo-

Mich: ¿Qué haremos con serena?-cambiando de tema-

Set: será mejor que se quede con rei, mientras tanto nosotras nos iremos a descansar ya es noche y mañana ahí clases-viéndolas-

Rei: avisare a la casa de serena que se quedara conmigo-tomando su celular-

Mina: mañana diremos que serena se enfermo y que por eso no asistió a clases-suspirando-

Amy: en ese caso nos retiramos-despidiéndose de rei-

Al salir del templo setsuna, hotaru y michiru subieron al deportivo y Haruka subió a su moto las chicas vieron con sorpresa que no hubo muestras de cariño y que tomaron rumbos diferentes…

Mina: llevan separadas 3 días-explicando-

Amy: ¿Cómo?-sorprendida-

Lita y mina les explicaron el porqué la separación y el nuevo hogar de Haruka seria en una zona privilegiada…con rei era un mar de sentimientos contradictorios…

Ser: rei no me dejes-soñando-

Rei al oír esto se acostó cerca de serena…

Rei: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, jamás te dejare en ese estado-besando su cabeza-

Luna: todo lo que dio por Darién y él le paga de esta manera-viendo la luna-

Artemis: estoy sorprendido de rei-viéndolas-

Luna: eso es amor puro Artemis-suspirando-

En silencio acompañaba a las chicas que en pocos días de tener su última batalla había tenido grandes cambios en el amor y en lo personal

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Har: en estos días todos hemos cambiado-viéndolas-

Art: cuando sueltan a Darién -sentándose-

Har: el mes que viene-viéndolo-

Rei: porque preguntas-mirándolo raro-

Art: para poder rasguñarle la cara-riendo-

Har: no pienso sacarte de la perrera-riendo-

Art: aggh

Eso los hizo reir más…

Har: serena y ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? Mina y lita vendrán, bueno lita se va a quedar en parís y mina se viene conmigo, yo me hago cargo de sus estudios…-serio-

Rei: me incluyes-viendo que Haruka afirma con la cabeza- no se

Har: pueden vivir juntas en otro país, ¿Qué tal Londres?-viéndolas-

Ser: me parece bien, evitare que Darién me lastime mas-sonriendo-

Mientras Haruka planeaba los viajes con las chicas michiru termino de dar los últimos toques al concierto de ese dia y se iba a ir cuando vio la limosina acercarse a natasha…

Nat: madre, que alegría verte-sonriendo-

Michiru no podía creer el parecido de la mama de natasha con ella era su misma imagen, sorprendida por esto no noto cuando un carro se acerco…

Kenji: ¡Rena! ¿ qué diablos haces aquí?-gritando-

Rena: vengo a ver a mi hija, Kenji-sonriendo-

Kenji: no te acerques a michiru, me oyes-furioso-

Rena: eres solo un pobre diablo, que se mantiene en sus lujos gracias a michiru-molesta-

Nat: además mi hermana tiene derecho a saber de quién es hija en realidad-sonriendo-

Kenji: te voy a romper el hocico escuincla-alzando la mano-

Rena: golpéala y tendrás a toda la armada de Tokio tocando tu puerta, no olvides que es esposa de tu ex yerno-riendo más-

Ken: ya dije-alejándose-

Michiru no podía creer que si natasha era su hermana, eso quiere decir que esa mujer era su madre biológica y eso la hace una Salvatore, estaba en shock por descubrir esa verdad que noto que Rena le guiño un ojo y que natasha solo le sonreía…

Rena: hija mia, algún dia te diré la verdad-acercándose-

Mich: madre, ¿Por qué me dejaste?-llorando-

Rena: el idiota de tu padre, fue el causante de todo, no caigas mas en sus garras, mañana te revelare el pasado-besando su frente-

Michiru lloro al ver que todo lo que ella tenía era falso, su madre biológica le dio una dirección…Haruka sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y volteo hacia atrás…

Har: pobre michiru, va a sufrir mucho-suspirando-la verdad saldrá a la luz antes de lo planeado

Las chicas y los gatos se vieron entre sí, algo grande iba a suceder y eso traería cambios buenos o tal vez malos para las kaioh…

continuara...

* * *

si al fin el pasado de michiru sera revelado yupi (saltando)

ehh...lo siento me emocione


	8. El pasado de las Kaioh I

EL PASADO DE LAS KAIOH

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en la entrada principal de la casa tenoh, estaba nerviosa, algo le decía que no iba a ser como antes, por desgracia o fortuna de ella, no se percato cuando cierto rubio descendió de la motocicleta y se puso detrás de ella…

Har: no piensas entrar-susurrándole-

Mich: aaa….Haruka me asustaste-poniéndose la mano en el pecho-

Har: asi tendrás la conciencia-riendo-

Mich: hump-entrando a la casa-

Har: sigue con el mismo genio-suspirando-

Michiru había entrado a la mansión y vio sentadas a natasha, junto a ella estaba Rena, tomando té…

Rena: siéntate michiru-sonriéndole-

Nat: Haruka, puedes irte por favor-sonriéndole-

Haruka solo asintió y se marcho de ahí, dejándolas solas…

Rena: esto va ser duro, para ti michiru-viéndola tristemente-

Nat: todo comenzó cuando….

_FLASBACK_

_Michiru corría en un enorme jardín, detrás de ella venia natasha y detrás de natasha venia Nora la nana de ambas, michiru hizo una travesura al ponerle piquín al café de Nora y natasha trato de evitar esa broma pero no pudo llegar a tiempo, ahí estaban las dos escondidas en los arbustos…_

_Mich: jajajajaja, que gracioso-riendo-_

_Nat: aggh michiru, ¿Cómo pudiste?-suspirando-_

_Mich: es que se me salió-viendo a Nora-_

_Nat: nos metiste en un lio-riendo-_

_Al ver que no había nadie salieron de su escondite y fueron a la casa entrando por la puerta trasera, oyeron a sus padres pelear como lo habían hecho últimamente, michiru no soportaba oírlos pelear y siempre se ponía a llorar, para calmarla natasha la llevaba al salón de música…_

_Mich: odio que peleen asi-llorando-_

_Nat: michiru vamos-agarrándole la mano-_

_Mich: vamos de nuevo al salón de música-viéndola-_

_Nat: si, te tengo una sorpresa-sonriendo-_

_Mich: ¿Qué es?-sonriendo-_

_Nat: primero sécate esas lagrimas-abriendo la puerta-_

_Mich: ya-secándoselas-_

_Nat: muy bien, segundo cierra los ojos-viéndola-_

_Mich: está bien-dudando-_

_Nat: ahora déjame guiarte-llevándola al piano-_

_Mich: jajajaja…me vas a tirar-riendo-_

_Nat: puedes abrirlos -sentándose frente a ella-_

_Mich: wow…es un violín-sorprendida-_

_Nat: y es todo tuyo-sonriéndole-_

_Mich: mou hermana yo no sé tocar el violín-suspirando-_

_Nat: por eso no te preocupes, que yo te enseño-riendo-_

_Mich: en serio-feliz-_

_Nat: cada que pelen, nos encerramos aquí a tocar-acariciando sus cabellos-_

_Cada dia se encerraban a la misma hora, tocaban juntas piezas increíbles, siempre en armonía, luego natasha le enseño a pintar cuadros, convirtiéndose en una pasión para michiru, solo asi olvidaba los gritos y reclamos de sus padres…pero sin embargo un dia Kenji tomo a su hija de la mano y la llevo al despacho…_

_Ken: hija, tengo que decirte unas cosas-sentándose-_

_Mich: ¿Qué pasa papa?-seria-_

_Ken: tu hermana y tu madre, nos mintieron, tu madre tenia una amante y tu adorada hermana natasha lo sabia-sonriendo internamente-_

_Mich: no es posible, ella me regalo este violín, mientes-llorando-_

_Ken: claro que no, ese violín se lo regalaron a ella, pero te lo dio a ti en compensación, la culpa no la deja estar tranquila-sonriendo más-_

_Rena: Kenji, ¿Qué demonios haces?-entrando rápidamente-_

_Ken: nada, solo le decía a michiru la verdad-riendo-_

_Nat: michiru, ven vámonos-llamándola-_

_Mich: noooo….me engañaste….no quiero nada de ti-llorando mas-_

_Kenji reía había logrado lo que quiso, pero no se esperaba que el abogado de Rena, había escuchado y tenía el divorcio en mano… fue obligado a firmar, pero michiru se quedo con su padre…la fortuna kaioh en manos de Rena, siendo ella la heredera de todo…_

_Kenji moría porque la fortuna de las kaioh se les escapo de las manos, pero aun tenía algo en su favor, era el talento de michiru como artista, eso sí lo podía exprimir y muy bien…sonreía porque tenía un plan B…_

_Rena se había llevado a natasha a Europa, donde conoció a los tenoh, donde se enamoro de Haruka y donde conoció por primera vez su verdadera identidad como la mano derecha de la princesa de la luna, asi tuvo la visión de michiru como Neptuno y que su destino era Haruka, sabía lo que hacía y planeo todo con anticipación…mando a Gabriel su más leal guardián para que protegiera a michiru, sabía que iban a romper y Gabriel se aseguraría de cuidar bien su pureza, lo que michiru no sabía era que Gabriel era gay y para él era un martirio estar con ella, afortunadamente esas peleas le ayudarían a buscar uno que otro varón en un bar, lo que no se esperaba era que Darién fue desvirginado de ahí, en una noche de copas…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mich: nunca me imagine que lo hicieron para que recapacitara-llorando-

Rena: michiru, tendrás el amor que te falto y el apoyo ya lo tienes-abrazándola-

Nat: es mas puedes venir a vivir aquí-sonriendo-

Mich: gracias, pero y Haruka-limpiándose el rostro-

Har: yo que-riendo-

Nat: chismoso, pareces vieja-riendo-

Har: aaa me insultas mi ego de hombre-sacándole la lengua-

Rena: niños compórtense-riendo-

Mich: no quiero ser una molestia en su matrimonio-viéndolos-

Nat: asi que digas wow, que matrimonio feliz no, nos casamos por el civil-riendo-

Har: somos un matrimonio raro-viéndola-

Rena: ya está dicho te quedaras-feliz-

Har: y yo que creí que la vieja chismosa era yo-viendo a una esquina-

Hot: papa Haruka no parece vieja chismosa, es vieja chismosa-riendo-

Set: lo siento-apenada-

Mich: descuiden-viendo el piso-

Har: vale, hare que te preparen un cuarto-sonriendo-

Gabriel: vaya, ya me había cansado de fingir mana, ash estaba de nervios imagínate que me hubiese dicho házmelo, me muero-vistiendo todo rosa-

Har: en serio con Darién-riendo-

Gab: hay cariño si vieras que es bien durito-riendo-

Set: hey hay niñas presentes-molesta-

Gab: pues ni modo que se acostumbre-riendo-

Mich: primero debo arreglar unos asuntos-parándose-

Gab: quieres que te lleve-señalando a Haruka-

Mich: no, gracias y volveré con mis cosas-sonriendo-

Asi michiru salió, tomo el auto y se fue rumbo a la casa de sus padres, tenia cosas que aclarar y verdades que descubrir, no se quedaría asi, tenia explicaciones que recibir, había caído en cuenta la infelidad fue de parte de su papa y si su mama era Rena, porque esa señora se la adopto como su hija si la desprecia tanto…

Kenji: hola hija-feliz-

Saori: hija, acabamos de recibir el cheque-enseñándoselo- fírmalo

Mich: dame eso, me mintieron, no merecen ni un centavo de mí-arrebatándole el cheque-

Kenji: ¿Qué te sucede?-furioso-

Mich: de voy a demandar a ti y a tu amante-azotando la puerta y el violín-

Michiru empaco todo y se fue a vivir con su mama, cuando entro, le dieron su habitación, y vio un violín con su nombre escrito…

_Nota_

_Espero que recuerdes este regalo no es como el anterior, pero es el mismo modelo, modelo que yo misma hice, yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes y tu forma de hablar te la enseño milagros, ella está en Suecia la veras, muy pronto…_

_Con cariño natasha.._

Michiru sonrió y se puso su traje de baño, al salir vio con alegría a Haruka tumbar a hotaru a la alberca entre risas, mientras Gabriel platicaba con un muchacho alto y de buen cuerpo…de pronto su mirada se topo con una verde era una niña, que no dejaba de sonreír…

Alice: hola, bienvenida a la familia más rara-riendo-

Har: aliceeeeee-cayendo a la alberca, hotaru la había empujado-

Nadie se dio cuenta de que una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Kenji… 


	9. Nuevo encuentro

disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes

* * *

NUEVO ENCUENTRO

Persa iba caminando por la calle, estaba feliz por su primer trabajo de medio tiempo, cantaba una canción en voz baja, pero no vio a la chica que tiro al suelo….

Per: lo siento, no me fije

Mich: descuida me detuve en el lugar equivocado-parándose-

Per: pero si eres la de esa vez-nerviosa-

Mich: persa…-sonriéndole-

Caminamos juntas para nuestros trabajamos, note que no estaba Haruka y que caminaba con un nuevo violín en sus manos, vestía un vestido rojo que resaltaba su cabello con unas zapatillas negras, mientras yo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga, me mire y la mire a ella y me sonroje…

Mich: no te sientas mal-riendo-

Per: ¿Qué?-sorprendida-

Mich: ¿vas al conservatorio?, si es asi, vas bien vestida-viéndola-

Per: lo sé-sonrojada-

Camine más rápido, pero aun eso le causo gracia, vi una limosina negra en la entrada…

POV MICHIRU

Habían pasado 10 meses, natasha y Haruka ya eran papas y muy felices, mientas que a mis padres los demande, mientras seguía viendo a Gabriel todo cambiado realmente, me rei mucho cuando me invito a salir era tan gay, a Haruka le dio risa cuando vi a Gabriel besándose con otro hombre y me dio más risa cuando Gabriel intento besarlo, pero casi me desmayo por no decir que me desmaye cuando vi a serena y a rei como pareja formal, me dio un ataque, Haruka solo se reía….pero ahora estoy parada cerca del conservatorio sentí una opresión en mi pecho, estuve pasando el tiempo con mi hermana y me dio consejos de cómo seducir a Haruka…pero caí al suelo y una voz reconocí de inmediato…

Per: lo siento, no me fije

Mich: descuida me detuve en el lugar equivocado-parándose-

Per: pero si eres la de esa vez-nerviosa-

Mich: persa…-sonriéndole-

Camine a su lado por un rato, la opresión no se detenía y cada vez se hacía más fuerte, de pronto se me vino a la mente mi hermana natasha, pero algo me llamo la atención y era la manera en que persa me veía y después veía su vestimenta…

Mich: no te sientas mal-riendo-

Per: ¿Qué?-sorprendida-

Mich: ¿vas al conservatorio?, si es asi, vas bien vestida-viéndola-

Per: lo sé-sonrojada-

Me rei cuando note que mi comentario la apeno un poco y caminaba más rápido, pero al alzar la vista vi una limosina negra y me preocupe de ella vi bajar a una joven con un bastón, el guarura que la acompañaba era amable con ella…al cercarme con persa detrás de mi…

Mich: hola, ¿se te ofrece algo?-apenada-

Milagros: hola, ¿eres michiru?-sonriendo-

Mich: si…-sonriendo-

Mili: al fin te veo…bueno te oigo-riendo-

Mich: ¿eres?-riendo-

Mili: soy tu hermana milagros, por fin se me hizo volver a casa

Mich: es verdad, natasha me hablo de ti

Mili: espero que cosas buenas-riendo-

Mich: bastante buenas…me alegra verte-abrazándola-

Mili: gracias hermana-abrazándola-

Sin pensarlo llego corriendo katy y nos abrazo con mucha fuerza y lloraba

Ka: chicas, lo siento mucho-llorando-

Mich: ¿Qué pasa katy?-angustiada-

Ka: hubo un accidente y natasha…esta en el hospital grave-llorando mas.

Mili: ¿Cómo paso?- llorando-

Mich: debemos ir a verla-llorando-

Sin espera más nos subimos a la limosina y fuimos al aeropuerto, persa se quedo en el conservatorio, me dio su apoyo, katy nos había comprado los boletos y viajamos hacia España, donde tuvo el accidente mi hermana, al llegar al hospital era de noche, vi a mi madre rezando y a Haruka llorando con el bebe en sus brazos, me acerque y se lo quite, Haruka me vio y entendió el mensaje…tenia a mi futuro hijo, lloraba como nunca, el dia llego muy rápido, el doctor llego y nos dio la mala noticia de que mi hermana había fallecido, el choque de avión corrió por un fallo en una hélice, me partió ver a Haruka llorar de esa manera y a mi madre llorar, pero se nos acerco….

Rena: es hora de que cumplas tu promesa…-llorando-

Har: si, lo hare por ella, porque al final me enamore de dos mujeres bellísimas -abrazándome-

Mich: seré la esposa perfecta, no te fallare Haruka, ni menos a ti natasha, te jure amar y respetar a tu esposo e hijo-llorando-

Rena: lo harás michiru-abrazándolos-

Mili: hay hermana no temas equivocarte, es común-llorando-

La enterramos en Japón, las chicas nos acompañaron en silencio, rei y serena veían con tristeza a Haruka desmoronarse, llorando con mucho dolor mojándose por completo, setsuna corrió abrazarlo, al igual que hotaru, no les importo mojarse, yo quería correr pero tenía al bebe en mis brazos y solo lloraba en silencio…

Ser: michiru, dame al niño-viéndome-

Rei: Haruka te necesita y no podrás consolarlo con el niño en brazos

Les di al niño y corrí a abrazar a Haruka, no me importaba si me mojaba o no, solo quería estar con él…lo abrase con fuerza y le di un beso tierno pero con tristeza, la mayoría se sorprendió y los que lo sabían entendían, era cuestión de tiempo para decirles la verdad al mundo entero, pero ahora solo quería aplacar el dolor que había su corazón…

Al terminar de enterrar a mi hermana fuimos a la casa, la mayoría comenzó hablar pero cuando se les dijo el motivo se sorprendieron, pero entendieron…estuve platicando con varias personas que no conocía y que decían que era gente cercana a mi madre…me escape gracias a setsuna y fui al cuarto del bebe y ahí estaba Haruka dándole de comer, la escena me pareció tierna, en su mirada todavía estaba la tristeza pero seguía por el niño y por mi….cuando me vio, me acerque y le bese los labios, me sonrió levemente y me dio al niño, con un poco de experiencia con hotaru seguí dándole de comer, me había sentado en la silla y la mecía, me dio un poco de gracia al ver que el niño me veía, cuando termino de comer, me sonrió cosa que a Haruka le dio gracia y a mi ternura, lo dejamos en la cuna y nos dirigimos a la habitación principal donde nos quedamos dormidos abrazados…en mi sueño vi a mi hermana…

Nat: michiru espero que cumplas tu promesa-sonriendo-

Mich: lo cumpliré hermana, no te fallare-llorando-

Nat: no llores, por amor morí, pero debo advertirte que hay un nuevo enemigo, te dije que moriría al igual que se lo dije a Haruka, pero jamás les dije como iba a morir, el hijo de galaxia esta en busca de venganza y está cerca de Darién, el fue el que me mato y busco la forma de dañarlos…también sus amigos vendrán, me refiero a los star light...te aviso a ti porque nada mas puedo hacerlo con una persona…mi energía no alcanzo para Haruka, espero y tu le digas…no tengo mucho tiempo pero serena peligra a lado de Darién…cuídate a ti y al niño que vas a tener muy pronto- desapareciendo-

Me desperté agitada y vi que ya era de noche a un lado de mi Haruka dormía, bese sus labios y me acomode las ropas y peine con mi mano el cabello, baje y vi a las chicas platicando, me vieron y callaron…

Mich: tengo algo que decirles-acercándome-

Set: ¿Qué sucede michiru?

Mich: en mis sueños mi hermana me dijo que el hijo de galaxia como caos y quiere vengarse que el le dio muerte y que cuidemos a serena de Darién, porque se pondría peligroso y los starlights vendrán dentro de poco…

Har: otra vez el mismo dolor de cabeza-alborotándose el cabello-

Mich: eso parece-sonriendo-

Set: veámosle el lado bueno, estamos preparadas y tendremos ayuda

Har: ese es un punto a nuestro favor-sonriendo-

Ser: ¿pero qué hay de Darién?

Rei: es verdad, que haremos con ese imbécil -furiosa-

Ami: rei calmate es cuestión de que hablen y se arreglen

Rei: que ingenua eres ami, no viste como la dejo y lo peor que le hizo fue decirle esas palabras hirientes-enojada-

Mina: calma rei

Lita: pero estoy de acuerdo con ello

Me acerque a Haruka y me senté entre sus piernas, me recargue en su pecho, mientras las demás platicaban sobre la reacción de rei, yo sentía los latidos del corazón de Haruka, se que era pronto pero nos sentíamos bien….

Continuara…

* * *

Himezuru: no se preocupen seguira publicando aqui cuando su foro haya sido terminado los publicara ahi..me costo un 14 de feb XD soy amiga de ella y su mas grande amenaza(sacando una revolver) asi que pido que si ven gente que publique una tonteria como estas nominado a xx cosa o que van a reportarte pues reportemoslo a ellos hagamos un sindicato esto es un hobby no un trabajodefendamonos todos parejos y les ganaremos a ellos...que nos muestren que son gente que el mismo administrador les da dicho poder, si es asi los respetamos y si no los denunciamos por falsa autoridad y mal manejo de informacion...


End file.
